


【AR】AR脑洞合集

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: YAN宇宙 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Original Work
Genre: M/M, 不叫Yan的Yan宇宙文章, 毒品, 汤姆苏, 跳蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 原创男性角色xReid，古早文，都算不上个人YY向，纯意识流，设定过于苏，作者也不知道在胡乱写什么，不推荐阅读，很大概率上再也不会更新【虽然不认但定义上还是YAN宇宙的孩子
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: YAN宇宙 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541
Kudos: 2





	1. August设定

1980年8月13生，5岁时父母离异，智商185，身高187【Reid智商187，身高185】超忆能力，喜欢读书，各种原版书籍

哥哥Leo，妹妹Martha（去世），母亲Sarah，父亲Bard，继父John

父亲为dirty cop，被停职，因拒绝继续帮助黑帮，黑帮抓走Martha并用枪打死（杀鸡骇猴），（Martha死后父母离婚，父亲颓废酗酒）August和Leo知道警察与黑帮关系好，并未报警，Leo杀死黑帮头子（17岁时）（伪装成防卫过当进去3年），August（15岁）去探望他时说他们的决定似乎太过于冲动（August和Leo都觉得杀死那名黑帮成员很合适），在狱中被一个大佬赏识，成为黑帮核心干部，后来被钦点成接班人，成为新的黑帮头子（与杀害Martha的并不是同一个），并成为当地势力最大的一个黑帮，3年后Leo出狱，发现18岁的August已经搞垮了那个黑帮。

Leo和August都是天才的那种，Martha是正常孩子，兄弟俩都很宠她，虽然Leo智商很高，但父母还是将他按照普通孩子抚养，相比August的温柔安静，有点调皮（是那种懂得大量知识，可以和朋友们炫耀，获得崇拜成为孩子王的类型）（August则是安静爱读书，有些内向）因为Martha的死改变很多（也有脱离青春期的早熟，17到20岁的种种让他成长）变得内敛，不再是那么张扬，但傲气还是有的（17岁前仗着自己高人一等的智商有些傲气，冲动时会变成热血青年，不管不顾，高智商但冲动时情商掉线那种）像是年轻的狮群首领，能隐忍但爆发后很可怕，因为August几乎可以算是他唯一的亲人（杀人后与家人关系破裂），有点向Mycroft发展（没有Mycroft那般圆滑，有些冰山面瘫系）只对August一个人流露情感，和Mycroft一样，August是自己的弱点和软肋，但August和Sherlock不同，August在Martha死后开始用面具包裹自己，懂得运用各种方法来保护自己和他人（为达目的不择手段，但不杀人，因为Martha死于枪击所以坚决不用枪，腹黑类型），15到18这3年中明白心机城府心理战很重要，有些事只靠枪不行，大学学了心理学，毕业后当了model，是个温柔腹黑虚伪的人。

Martha死时9岁，August 15，Leo 17

August大学主修心理学和文学，因为从小聪明爱看书，但是害羞不敢和别人玩耍，其实向往外界，所以懂得大量生物学知识，精通解剖学知识，Leo小时候曾向往当医生时强行给他灌溉专业知识（每日洗脑）。

Leo在狱中自学了许多知识，精通法律学，一般的心理学知识（但因为是黑帮头子气场很强再加上表情严肃，每次谈判都能唬住对方，PS：想象一下好吃叔和Leo谈话的样子，两个人都没什么表情，简单的几句话交谈www），了解武器知识，当地武器（尤其是枪械）流通必须经过他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日，这么一看我在设定Aug的时候夹带了不少私货，后悔Orz


	2. 戒毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忘了是哪一季R被人抓走注射毒品后上瘾了的故事

“啧，一个人跑到厕所抓紧来一针，免得毒瘾发作？”August调笑着说。

“你管我干嘛。”被抓包了的人迅速收起还未注射的针头，瞪着对方。

“我让你戒是对你好，你的同事们不早就知道了吗。”

“我会戒的，但不是现在。”Reid一字一顿地说。

“好了宝贝儿，安全回来。”拉过眼前生气的恋人，在嘴上落下一吻。

Reid用袖子狠狠的蹭了蹭嘴“你的香水又是哪个暗恋的女生送的，真难闻。”如果忽略脸上细微的红晕，他说的话还是很可信的。

“下次你给我买吧。”August揉乱了对方俏皮可爱的短毛。

“我要去上班了，今天组里开会。”不满的打理好自己的头发，急急忙忙出了门。

August望着手里刚刚偷拿下来的针头，心想“该强迫他戒毒了啊。”


	3. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跳蛋暗示

“Wow，宝贝儿你还真是个小纯情啊。”August抚摸着身下人微微颤抖的身体。

“唔...”从未受过这样刺激的身体透着一股粉红色，极其敏感，可身体的主人却过于羞耻不愿多发出一点声音。

“你不必压抑自己的。”说罢一口咬住对方的喉结，牙齿慢慢厮磨，啮咬，渐渐留下痕迹。

“Aug...August，别留痕迹。”Reid用仅有的一点理智提醒着他的恋人，自己明天还要上班。

“Well，you know,you don't have to do this,they told me about that case,you should be taken good care of.”

August的手极其缓慢的从对方的耳垂滑向脖颈，在胸前的两点处画个圈，再次向下移动。Reid忍不住挺身想让对方释放自己的欲望，但August偏偏不会遂了他的愿望，避开重点部位去抚摸那两条长年包裹在西装裤中的长腿。手指向下移动的过程中还夹杂的许多轻柔却撩人的吻，暴露在空气中的身体有些微凉，可Reid却觉得被抚摸亲吻的部位在燃烧。

“如果你想要，就求我。”August忽然停下了手上的一切工作，好看的灰绿色眼睛一直那样柔情的盯着Reid，可Reid知道，那双眼睛下面隐藏着的欲望并不比自己少，虽然自己早已经被快感掌握了大脑，双眼朦胧。

空气中只有细小的嗡鸣声。

Reid已经快被欲望烧坏了脑子，可体内的物体完全无法满足他，一股空虚感向他袭来，包围了他，那高达187的智商此刻完全不够用，双腿攀上August的腰，轻轻摩擦着。

“你知道该怎么做的。”August完全不同于身下人的无措，非常耐心的等待着，可他那微哑的声音却出卖了他。

“Please，Aug，give me please。”Reid的声音带上些许哭腔。

“That's my good boy。”


	4. 小朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天凉王破霸道总裁即视感，内容造成极度不适，脚能挖出两室一厅那种，快跑！别看了！

“我们的小朋友被欺负了，当家长的我自然要去帮忙啦，不用太过，警告一下就可以，小朋友自尊心挺强的，别让他知道这件事，还有他的朋友们都不好惹，你最好小心一点，我相信你有分寸的，去吧”August向下属吩咐完了任务，捧着脸发呆“晚上Reid回来吃什么啊。”


	5. 戒毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August表示可以提供药物帮助Reid戒毒，但Reid想靠自己

“你知道，你完全不用这么折磨自己，我可以帮你。”

面前的人快要失去理智，身体不停的发抖，流眼泪，听到对方说话就一把冲了过来，抓住他的衣领说咬牙切齿的说：“我可以做到的。”

“Okay，you are the boss honey.”

August看着面前焦躁的翻着书但很明显什么都没看进去的人什么也没说就走了出去，他家的小可爱没想到还很坚强啊。


	6. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英文大概是某集原台词，大概是Reid被某个犯人劫持后心理创伤还没好？

“嘿，你还有我，that's all gone."August将Reid抱在怀里，亲吻着他的眼睛。

“I begged--I begged them to help me,but they just --they just watched ."

“没事了宝贝，一切都过去了，你已经成长了，不再畏惧。”August心疼的摸着Reid的头。“When you get home you will find I am always here."


	7. 混蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aug与Reid的第一次相遇

“记得我们的第一次相遇吗？”

“哦那时你就是个混蛋！”

“现在我也是，宝贝儿”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四五年前写的垃圾我竟然还能记得，虽然没继续写下去但是剩下的内容大概是回忆AR第一次相遇，A作为死者（女性超模）的男友以及另一个被威胁的受害者出现在案子中，但是A嘴特别毒，R对他初印象不好，并且还把他当作unsub推测过，没写下去的原因好像是推理能力不够？


	8. 发型

“宝贝我真的不喜欢你梳背头的样子。”August只是无意地吐槽一句，几天后他就发现出差回来的Reid换了发型。

“哦天，宝贝我真的好爱你。”Reid收获了August爱的抱抱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R在某集梳了背头，我觉得不行，过了一两集就换了回来


End file.
